


No Other Love (that dangerous guy)

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, mentions of seth's past with another guy, roman is very reflective apparently, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they try to figure out what to do, roman reflects on his relationship with seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Love (that dangerous guy)

_"Roman... what are we gonna do?"_

Roman looked at him as the question was asked by the man he loved so much. He could hear the panic in Seth's voice, and the worry in his hazel eyes. Roman wanted to tell Seth that it was all okay, that eventually it'll blow over but he couldn't lie. His eyes fell down to the newspaper, a picture of Seth in his arms as they kissed against a tree in central park was in the middle of page six, with a vulgar headline. Roman sat back in his chair, hearing the vague noise of Seth saying something as his mind went a mile a minute.

"Ro?" Seth tapped him to get his attention. He was half naked, in nothing but Roman's over-sized tee shirt with his arms crossed in front of him. "Are you even listening to me?"

When Seth didn't get an answer he tossed his hands in the air in frustration, letting Roman get a glimpse of his naked ass while he walked away. Roman did nothing but watch him go, then slowly he picked up the paper once more, looking at the picture printed in gray and white. Seth's smile as they kissed in the picture reminded him of the time they first met.

Roman remembered it like yesterday.

A _library_.  
A _black eye._  
And a not so single Seth Rollins.

Roman was coming from sparring class when Dean texted him and asked if he could see pick up a book from a small book store on Jane street called Corey's bookstore. Dean was really into self-help books buying as many as 25 during their time living together. Roman agreed for the sake that he was already out and about and close to Jane street.

When he walked into the small hole in the wall bookstore he thought he'd be in and out of that store within five minutes. But the moment he walked in, and saw Seth at the counter reading Charlotte Bronte with a smile on his face... Roman was hooked, lined and sinker.

He still remembered how clammy his hands felt as he walked up to the counter. Or the feeling of nervousness as Seth rung up his book. Roman barely got words out that actually made sense. But Seth thought his stumbling stutter was cute.

Four years had been a long time. Roman didn't remember every single detail. All he remembered was Seth's smile, and the worry in his hazel eyes for him, a stranger at that point in time as he asked Roman how he gotten a black eye. Roman remembered explaining how he was an up and coming MMA fighter, and shamelessly flirting when he asked Seth if he liked how it looked on him.

He'd never forget Seth's blush as he shook his head no, pretending he wasn't turned on by the bruise. And Roman would never forget when he finally got the courage to ask him out... only to find out Seth was taken by another man.

" _Would you like to maybe... go to dinner with me sometime?" Roman asked him, hoping the answer was yes._

_"Actually I..."_

Seth didn't get a chance to reply because in walked his boyfriend at the time. Roman almost forgot his name. It was either Finn, or something of that nature. All Roman remembered was him kissing Seth in front of him, and Roman getting the message.

He felt heart ache before... but nevermore than when he thought he didn't have a chance with Seth Rollins.

Roman tossed the newspaper down and then got up out of his seat. He turned off the undoubtedly brunt paninis then quickly ordered some Chinese off of seamless. The grill was unplugged and his phone got turned back off as he walked towards their room once again. Seth was there, in the middle of the bed, reading the hobbit for probably the millionth time. He placed his phone on top of their dresser then got in bed with Seth, who hadn't looked up from his book once.

"Baby," Roman said coming up behind Seth to wrap him in his arms, "I ordered Chinese." He whispered into his ear. But Seth said nothing back.

"Seth, babe I promise we'll figure something out." Roman tried to assure him, holding him tighter in his arms. The book slowly fell out of Seth's grasp as he started to give into Roman's warm surrounding him. Seth sighed, hazel eyes looking over into gray with the most worried expression.

There was a reason they called Roman the most dangerous man. He hasn't lost a fight in two years since winning the UFC heavyweight title. This spurned hundreds movie deals, all of which were with the highest of A list celebrities. He was the biggest MMA name in the business now, and all of that could be ruined by one little kiss. Seth had his own business, a small publication company that ran in nyc while Roman did his thing around the world. They were more than comfortable. And Seth took pride in knowing that Roman may have not been out yet, but he never cheated because he loved Seth. They fit together so well Seth's mom said it was like they were morphing into one person.

And now?

Roman was going to be forced out of the closet without his permission, and Seth was going to be taunted, online, in magazines everywhere for even daring to love someone like Roman, who belonged to the public as much as he belonged to Seth.

It scared him, not only for his own sake but for Roman's. There were only a few people who knew about Seth in Roman's life. His mom and dad, and his friend Dean, Tony, and Seth's best friend Marek. Everyone else was in the dark... until now.

"Figure what out Romie? You have me against a tree in that picture, kissing me while my arms are wrapped around you. It looks intimate to anyone with two eyes. You could lose everything. All because of me." Seth sniffled as he looked at him.

"If I remember that night correctly, we were both pretty drunk and you know I can't keep my hands or my lips off of you when I drink. So no, it's not your fault. I should've known better but hey... come here." He pulled Seth into his lap, and held him at the waist as he spoke softly, "We'll get through this okay? I mean we got through cheating rumors, me stealing you from Finn," Seth smiled at that, "And a full vacation with my parents and Dean. So I'm pretty damn sure, we can get through anything."

Seth smiled at his boyfriend as he spoke. Roman always knew how to talk him off of the ledge. He felt his hands leave his waist for his bare ass and that's when Seth squirmed, but was kept in place by Roman's calloused hands. "You must be sore after this morning, and the shower right?" Roman asked as his nose buried itself in Seth's neck, softly breathing in his scent.

"Mmm. Just a little. I have to adjust. I haven't had anything in me in weeks." The younger man smiled, and bit the side of his lip when one of Roman's fingers rimmed his pucker slowly.

"Anything? Are you sure?" Roman teased, ripping the shirt off of Seth's body. It was tossed near the hamper somewhere, leaving Seth naked on top of him.

"Well I still have my dildo, if that's what you mean." Seth replied, running his fingers through thick black hair. "But nothing beats you inside of me." A small kiss was placed on Roman's lips, and it caused Roman to wrap his arms completely around Seth and hold him as they kissed for what felt like forever.

As they were making out in bed, their buzzer rung relentlessly, signifying that someone was at the door. Roman pulled away from Seth for just a second, and placed him on the bed. "That must be the Chinese. How about you lay out for me, spread those beautiful legs so I can pay the guy, and then get back to what I really feel like eating?" He winked at Seth and Seth blushed, and nodded, doing exactly as he asked.

Roman looked at that beautifully tan pucker and blew out a hungry breath before going to answer the door. He got his wallet out but when he opened the door, there was his best friend, Dean and absolutely no Chinese food.

"Do you not answer your phone?" Dean stated in a pressured tone. "I've been calling and texting all goddamn morning only for you to NOT ONCE answer." He walked in without even looking at Roman, instead going straight for his bedroom.

"DEAN!" Roman tried to stop him, "I wouldn't go in there if I were-"

Roman didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because both Dean and Seth was already screaming at the sight of each other. Roman sighed and walked into the room, seeing Seth cover himself up with their bedsheets.

"Really?" Dean looked at the both of them in disgust, "It's world war eighteen right now in the press with this gay picture floating around and you two are in here fucking?"

"Um... yes?" Roman and Seth both said in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is here leave me a comment and kudos! - Melle


End file.
